Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrival time notification system using smart glasses and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an arrival time notification system using smart glasses and a method thereof in which current time is acquired during driving through smart glasses and a driver is notified of a remaining time to a set destination.
Discussion of the Related Art
According to remarkable development in information communication and electronic devices, measurement devices are gradually miniaturized and developed from a portable type to a wearable type. That is, a user may wear measurement devices of wristwatch, ring, necklace, and glasses types on parts of the body to frequently measure a target.
In order to variously apply wearable measurement devices and to extend functions of wearable measurement devices, a function module, such as a communication module or a measurement device, may be added to the wearable measurement devices.
Further, development to control the electric field of a vehicle or to acquire the information of a navigation system provided in the vehicle is increasingly underway and a remaining time to a set destination of the navigation system is provided. However, the remaining time to the destination may be provided at a time undesired by a driver.